Acapulco 401
by Arkaham
Summary: Hyoga y Shun se van de luna de miel a Acapulco, ¿que sorpresas se encontraran? Historia corta en 10 trocitos.


Fic: Acapulco 401

Mode: alegre

Song: Zip - T.M. revolution y otras cono Invoke shifted armoured version, fragile etc..

Pareja: Hyoga & Shun

Motivo: Cumpleaños de Hyoga

Coment: a todos gracias y espero que este ya sea uno de los últimos fic que escribo. Besos

¿Terminado? Si

Advertencias: pues......... solo que esta escrito con mi típico modo de jugar rpg incluyendo comentarios

I

-¿Hyoga?- duda la voz

-Así es Shun, eres mi sol de cada mañana, mi aire de cada día, eres...

-Hyoga - interrumpió una ves mas con cierto cansancio, aun abrazado al rubio que le miraba embelesado

-yo....- se sonrojo al tratar de especificar lo que quería decir -quisiera ser el compañero de este a tu lado.....-suspiró - por siempre

Silencio.

Shun hizo n pequeño mohín de sorpesa, Hyoga seguía sonrojado, le miraba aun mas embelesado, esperanzado y nervioso.

-¿Quieres...... ser... mi ........ por siempre? -preguntó con cierta duda, sorpresa y alegría Shun. Sonrío y le abrazo, después le cubrió de besos, llenó de una inmensa alegría.

-si, si, si, si, -repitió Shun con locura

-¡GENIAL!- un flash y un grito, una chica de cabellos lila salió de un arbusto adivinen quien esta de chismosa brinco hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa tonta -Felicitaciones, yo tengo el regalo perfecto -

II

Hyoga despertó, el murmullo del avión le había adormecido como a la mayoría de los pasajeros incluyendo a su Shun que dormía plácidamente usando su regazo como almohada, el parloteo de sus vecinos finalmente había terminado por despertarle. Una pareja de latinos, claramente distinguibles por sus cabellos negros y su hermosa piel morena. ¿No odian cuando la gente va hablando y hablando casi a gritos?

Rápidamente los latinos entablaron platica con el rubio, como su naturaleza mexicana les decía la mayoría somos así ; Le recomendaron al ruso cientos de lugares que visitar en su patria México pues descubrieron que era el destino de Hyoga y Shun para pasar unos cuantos días.

Saori ¿Quién mas? los había pescado en plena declaración y el día de la boda ella misma oficio la ceremonia, hizo los arreglos, todo ella les regalo de luna de miel unos días en las fabulosas playas de Acapulco Cancun le salía mas caro a Saori, además había descubierto una patooferta para esos rumbos, léase un viaje para dos clase económica y como 500 dólares para hotel y gastos, todo eso porque los quería fuera de la mansión a toda costa

Al bajar del avión Hyoga tenia cientos de anotaciones en una libreta, recomendaciones de hoteles BBB Buenos, Bonitos y Baratos de playas y demás advertencias que solo un mexicano haría a otro mexicano. Se despidió de la singular pareja, Shun le pareció raro que Hyoga hubiese entablado amistad con dos completos extraños mas sonrió. Le gustaba ese cambio.

Horas después se encontraban viajando en autobús a la ciudad de Acapulco, pues como mencione Saori había conseguido una patooferta para ellos dos, y de las mas baratas. Pero bueno. Ya en el hermoso puerto consiguieron un taxi para buscar el hotel recomendado. Llegaron sin mas contratiempos.

El hotel pequeño estaba a orillas del mar, con lo que su cuarto contaba con vista al mar. Su habitación mas o menos amplia tenia todo lo que podían necesitar, una cama matrimonial, un ventilador, una televisión y un enorme ventanal con vista al mar, la tarde comenzaba a caer y los colores rosados deleitaron a ambos. Que en cuanto dejaron las maletas se fusionaron en un abraso y un riquisimo beso. Se tumbaron en la cama, lo habían planeado todo el camino mas el cansancio los atrapo 18 oras de vuelo de Japón a México con escala mas otras 5 de autobús a Acapulco quedando ambos profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

III

La brisa salada despertó a Shun, se desperezó aspirando el delicioso aroma, Hyoga aun dormía plácidamente, pero sin prendas, al parecer había padecido de calor en la noche y se quito toda la ropa para encontrar alivio. Le dejo dormir mientras desempacaba y buscaba lo necesario para un baño.

Una de las cosas maravillosas de los hoteles en Acapulco es que siempre tienen el agua fría y a veces la tienen a temperatura ambiente, pero eso si, siempre son una sorpresa. Esto refresco a Shun que comenzaba a sentir el calor de la mañana. Al poco rato sintió que dos manos le acariciaban los hombros, al volverse sonrió. Hyoga le acompañaba en la ducha. Se sonrojo un poco, la vista del cuerpo desnudo del santo de los hielos era espectacular.

Bajo la caída del agua fría se besaron un rato, intimidando las caricias. El calor de Acapulco ayudaba a despertar sus sentimientos mas ocultos hasta que "ploc" el agua de la ducha dejo de caer. Los dos se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír, Hyoga abrió y cerrar las llaves, mas de esta no salió ni una gota mas de agua.

- Mejor vayamos a la playa amor - le dijo Shun con ojos tiernos a los que ni su hermano mayor podía decir que no.

-Claro - contesto besándole nuevamente, tomo una toalla y la puso en la cabeza de Shun riendo un poco al salir del baño.

IV

En la playa habían alquilado una sombrilla y sillas, en un lugar muy cercano a la zona golden, por lo fino de las arenas, además de lo barato que estaba la renta por esos lugares.

Shun extendió una de las toallas que traían para recostarse un poco al sol, Hyoga saco presuroso el bronceador.

-Amor deja que te ponga bronceador - le dijo y en breve comenzó a untarle el bronceador, como suaves caricias a las que Shun gemía un poco.

Las chicas que pasaban unas ya habían pasado mas de una vez, solo para admirar a los dos hermosos dioses de la playa algunas parecían regresar por mas y otras de plano mudar sus cosas para quedar cerca de ellos primera fila y admirarles mejor aunque se daban una idea que ellos no tendrían ojos para alguien mas, pero que mas da, una nunca se da un taco de ojo todos los días con esos dioses.

-Vaya si que la playa es pequeña - dijo una vos familiar, Shun e Hyoga alzaron la vista, los dos se sorprendieron de ver al pony, digo a Seiya enfrente de ellos comiendo un helado. Detrás de él llego Shiryu usando un simpático sombrero de palma y lentes obscuros, ambos en traje de baño del mismo color los habían comprado en una oferta el día anterior

-Hyoga Shun que sorpresa - dijo el dragón sonriendo

-Maldita sea porque se detienen - grito una tercera voz, Shun se puso de pie al ver que se tratada de su hermano trayendo todo tipo de bolsas y cacharros.

-Porque aquí nos quedaremos - anuncio jovialmente Seiya terminando su helado de un mordisco y disponiéndose a saltar hacia el mar, Shiryu le detuvo jalándole por el bañador -¿Oye que te pasa? Le grito

Ikki bajo las cosas y se sorprendió de ver a su hermano junto al pato, una mirada asesina fue dedicada especialmente a Hyoga

-Pues no te meterás al agua sin bronceador - le regaño Shiryu, casualmente pasaba un brodi del ingles Brother y que fue acuñado por los acapulqueños designando tanto a los vendedores como a los turistas y traía consigo el legendario aceite de coco. Shiryu se dejo convencer por el brodi y compro dos frascos,

Shun le iba a advertir que no usara ese aceite en Seiya, pero Hyoga lo cayo con un dulce beso , al parecer Ikki comprendió la pequeña broma al pony pero advirtió sonoramente que no volviera a besar a su hermano, al menos delante suyo.

taco de ojo dígase cuando hay algún dios hermoso joven que admirar y se tiene la posibilidad de recrear la pupila.

V

Los 5 después de una cena sustanciosa en un restaurante pequeño muy cerca de la plaza, caminaron un poco. Encontraron una banca para sentarse junto árbol.

Shun en medio de Ikki e Hyoga que todo el día se la habían pasado insultándose mutuamente y a esas horas en cualquier momento saltarían para matarse, luego Shiryu al lado de Hyoga que solo sonreía mirando comer de pie a Seiya por obvias razones no se quería sentar

-y díganos, ¿qué hacen en Acapulco? - pregunto inocentemente Shun, en todo el día habían evitado esa pregunta.

-Al parecer la bruja esa nos quería fuera de la mansión - respondió Ikki de mala manera

-no llames así a la señorita Saori - le regaño dulcemente

-Es cierto - apoyo Seiya de pie frente a Ikki - todo paso tan rápido, nos vio llegar, se espanto, hablo por teléfono y en menos de dos horas ya estabamos en el avión rumbo a México

-Dijo algo - añadió Shiryu -de que nos merecíamos un descanso, por ser buenos amigos

-Nos quería fuera la bruja - volvió a interrumpir Ikki poniéndose de pie junto al pony, lanzándole miradas asesinas a Hyoga, ya que este abrazaba muy melosamente a Shun

-¿Y ustedes? - pregunto Seiya mirando a Shun sin notar nada

-Saori en la boda nos regalo el viaje - respondió muy orgulloso el cisne, sonriendo al ver la cara de enfado del fénix

-¿Y se creyeron todo eso de "yo les hago una boda, yo la oficio yo los caso"? - pregunto irónicamente Ikki

-¿Hermano? - pregunto Shun inocente

-Han de saber, que aunque sea la reencarnación de Atena, ella no tiene los poderes o el permiso del gobierno para casar gente ¿verdad pony? -dijo sonriente dando una palmadita en la espalda de Seiya, quien solo hizo una mueca de dolor ahogando un gemido y asintiendo.

-No pasa nada malo - sonrío Shiryu entregando su helado a Seiya.

-Hermano - se puso de pie sorprendido Shun

-Parece que te molesta - añadió Hyoga levantándose y abrazando a Shun, lo que enfado aun mas a Ikki que lo demostró golpeando de lleno a Seiya, jalo a Shun a su lado

-Abusas de la inocencia de mi hermanito - dijo Ikki.

Un hermoso brillo blanco comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Hyoga, al parecer ahora si le daría su merecido a Ikki.

-Esperen - se interpuso Seiya

-Discutamos esto con calma - alego Shiryu que no quería ofrecer un espectáculo en una plaza publica.

-Tienes razón - dijo Ikki socarronamente - Shun se viene a mi cuarto, lejos del pato y asunto arreglado, - jalo a Shun pese a sus protestas Hyoga fue detenido por sus dos mejores amigos, conteniendo las ganas de matar a Ikki.

-Lo convenceremos - dijo Seiya terminándose el helado y robando el de Hyoga que a su parecer seguía muy frío.

VI

En un cantabar un lugar en donde se canta karaoke y al mismo tiempo se sirven bebidas , Seiya cantaba su canción favorita, haciendo que las meseras se arrepintiera de haberle dejado entrar, mientras Shiryu observaba el deplorable estado de Hyoga, el pobre llevaba ya mas de una botella del mas caro tequila, bebía con la excusa de que extrañaba muchisimo a Shun en realidad no, había pedido vodka pero no tenían, le ofrecieron Tequila y le gusto mucho, y entre sírvame otro poco y es delicioso termino con una botella, y ya saben lo que dicen, que cuando uno esta erbio afloran los sentimientos mas ocultos del corazón, Shiryu le decía que mañana le volvería a ver, entonces Hyoga soltaba una risotada y gritaba -¡Quiero que se case conmigo!-

Un tipo se acercó a la mesa, vestía de negro y traía unos vivos en plata y oro, un saco negro y camisa blanca, la imagen típica del mariachi. Se sentó junto a Hyoga y le ofreció su tarjeta.

-¿Por qué no se le declara con una canción? - le propuso el tipo, creyendo que se trataba de un mal de amores, Hyoga no podía leer la tarjeta pero le pareció fantástica la idea.

Una hora mas tarde estaban en la playa donde Shiryu aseguraba estaba la ventana del amor de Hyoga, los mariachis estaban muy contentos, seria el primer trabajo de la noche, y que mejor que reconciliando a una pareja.

Shiryu y Seiya se sentaron muy cerca del mar algo divertidos, Hyoga estaba completamente ebrio y traía en una mano una botella y detrás de él, los mariachis. Todos ellos sudando por el calor.

Y comenzaron a cantar

ESTA VEZ YA NO SOPORTO LA TERRIBLE SOLEDAD

YO NO TE PONGO CONDICION

HARAS CONMIGO LO QUE QUIERAS BIEN O MAL

Hyoga leía con dificultad un pequeño papel en donde tenia apuntada la letra de la canción. Sonaba muy gracioso con su acento ruso y japonés, sin contar lo ebrio que seguía.

LLÉVAME DE SER POSIBLE HASTA LA MISMA ETERNIDAD

DONDE PERDURE NUESTRO AMOR

PORQUE TU ERES, TODA MI FELICIDAD

Algunas personas se asomaron a los balcones para admirar el espectáculo, algunos sonreían y otros volvían molestos a sus camas, mas aquella ventana en donde debía aparecer Shun seguía apagada.

LLÉVAME SI QUIERES HASTA EL FONDO DEL DOLOR

HAZLO COMO QUIERAS POR MALDAD O POR AMOR

PERO ESTA VEZ

Finalmente se prendió aquella luz, al rubio se le ilumino la cara de felicidad, el grupo de mariachi se sintieron felices al mismo tiempo, entonando la ultima estrofa con mas animo.

QUIERO ENTREGARME A TI EN UNA FORMA TOTAL

NO CON UN BESO NADA MAS

QUIERO SER TUYO

SEA POR BIEN O SEA POR MAL

Al terminar la canción, se quedaron expectantes, estaba prendida la luz, pero "la damisela" seguía sin aparecer, uno de los miembros del grupo se acerco

-patrón, le cantamos otra - le hablo con toda la propiedad que un mariachi puede tener

-no - respondió Hyoga, la ventana en ese momento se abría, mas para su desgracia se trataba de Ikki.

-vaya ya me imaginaba que eras tu el del escándalo - dijo sarcásticamente, poco después pareció Shun sonriente.

-mala suerte patrón - le dijo el mariachi - eso de lidiar contra dos hermanos es terrible - comento el mariachi, Hyoga alzo una ceja ignorando el comentario del hombre, lanzo la botella vacía y se dirigió enfadado hacia el hotel, Shiryu corrió a detenerlo, pues ya se imaginaba lo que venia, Seiya se tuvo que quedar a pagar el grupo de mariachis. Que muy astutamente lograron engañar al caballero del pegaso, ¿bueno quien no?

Entrega total

Abelardo Pulido

VII

Al otro día los cinco desayunaban en la playa muy cercanos al mar, Ikki increíble molesto no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, sus dos ojos morados y orgullo roto se lo impedían. Aunque comía vorazmente un delicioso pescado frito con mucho ajo.

Hyoga recostado en la arena era atendido y mimado por Shun, que de cuando en cuando le depositaba suaves besos en los labios sin descuidar los cardenales de las mejillas y la nariz. Ambos habían desayunado algo bastante ligero.

Shiryu disfrutaba de unas gambas al chaneque, una especialidad rara de la zona, usando sus lentes oscuros y su curioso sombrero. A veces sacaba una botella con un liquido rosado que entregaba a Seiya que corría a pedírselo para después volver a desaparecer. fue el único que comió algo que le hizo daño

-Hermano gracias - le dijo Shun besando la frente de Ikki.

-Te he dicho que no lo vuelvas a mencionar - el fénix estaba molesto, mas bien seguía molesto por la pelea de anoche y por la manera en que su hermano había intervenido, teniéndose que tragar su orgullo y aceptar la relación de su hermano y el pato.

-¿Entonces vendrás? -volvió a preguntar

El bueno de Shiryu encontró un barco que zarpaba a Hawaii en el que el capitán del barco había aceptado casar a los jóvenes. Y por encima de todo, había salido bastante barato. A por cierto, el muy listo no intervino en la pelea de Hyoga e Ikki, se dedico a buscar soluciones como la del aquel barco.

Camarones cocidos, fritos después con mantequilla cubiertos con una salsa de una variedad de chiles, muy ricos Bueno es lo que dice mi mama de estos camarones

VIII

Ikki miraba con cierto recelo a su nuevo cuñado, siempre poniendo una cara de enfado al verlo, pero endulzándola al ver a su hermano colgado de u brazo. Para su mala suerte, tuvo que esperar algunos días hasta que el barco estuviese en aguas internacionales y el capitán pudiese casarlos.

¿Qué mas mal podía ir en ese viaja aparte de la ceremonia de su querido hermanito con el horroroso pato?. Pues la noche de bodas.

En cuanto cayo la noche Shun logro desaparecer junto con Hyoga, a Ikki le pareció bien no ver la cara del pato por el resto del día. Mas al llegar a su habitación, que de mera coincidencia estaba a lado de la de los novios, no pudo alarmarse al escuchar unos ruidos raros.

Hyoga besaba apasionadamente al Shun por todos los rincocitos en el que el sol no solía llegar, el conejito gemía escandalosamente.

Ikki pego la oreja a la pared pensado lo peor para su pobre hermanito, mas los gemidos eran rítmicos e intoxicantes, suplicaban que el rubio no parara. Se separó de la pared dirigiéndose al baño para darse una buena ducha, desde ahí oyó a los resortes de la cama quejarse, oyó un suave retumbar contra la pared, se vistió y se dispuso a dormir. Bueno si podía.

Aquel dichoso resorte, los golpes de la cama contra la pared y los gemidos de su hermano se volvían a cada momento mas molestos, irritado cambio la cama de pared, solo para escuchar algo semejante. Esa lagartija sabia hacer gritar de pasión al pony. Se sentó en la cama observando al exterior por una pequeña ventana. En una de esas su querido hermano probó tener buenos pulmones exclamando, no, gritando cuanto amaba a su ruso cada ves que llegaban al clímax.

-Hyoga - le dijo jadeando Shun, sus mejillas pálidas coloradas de un intenso carmín y brillantes de sudor mostrado que tan arduo había sido el ejercicio -házmelo otra ves - pidió

Hyoga jadeaba de igual modo, estaba un poco cansado, pero por su amor haría lo que fuera, -Tus deseos son mis ordenes - sonrío el rubio, cubrió de besos a Shun de un solo movimiento hizo que este quedara encima suyo, con la ventaja de que ya iban por la tercera ves estaban hambrientos. El pequeño Shun comenzó a disfrutar de nuevo, a gemir de nuevo......

Definitivamente, Ikki al otro día le daría una buena golpiza al pato, por hacer gritar así a su adorado hermano.

Shun al fin caía exhausto en brazos de su amado Hyoga, besándole varias. Hora en que comenzaba a salir el sol, hora en que Ikki volvía a su camarote para al menos poder alejarse tras semejante noche salvaje..

IX

Medio día, los cincos se reunían para desayunar, pues que esperaban de una noche de sana recreación Shun e Hyoga mas unidos que antes, embelesados el uno por el otro. Shiryu y Seiya como siempre e Ikki con cara de vampiro. Fastidiado. Na, tenia pura envidia

Ikki tuvo que aprender a dormir con los gritos de su hermano, aun que esto significaran pesadillas, un pato devorándose a su pobre hermano. Este muchacho tiene mas imaginación que yo .

El viaje llegó a su final cuando arribaron al puerto de Tokyo, claro que hay salida al mar en Tokyo Los 5 caballeros regresaron en cierto modo, contentos a la mansión en realidad ya se les había acabado el capital que tenían y al llegar, cual seria su sorpresa al encontrar la hermosa mansión, pintada de todos colores, con graffits de todos colores, en el jardín restos de comida, de globos y demás cosas que indicaban una fiesta salvaje. El entrar la casa estaba mil veces peor que las afueras, no parecía haber rastros de encontrar a alguien mas.

En la habitación de Saori, encontraron a varios personajes tendidos en la alfombra sumamente dormidos, y en la cama unos cuantos cabellos lilas. Ikki que no tenia a quien abrazar Seiya montando en la espalda de Shiryu asustado por los destrozos y Shun aferrado al pecho de su flamante cisne Fue quien se animo averiguar lo qué la cama ocultaba.

X

Una ves mas los chicos de bronce disfrutaban del sol en las hermosas playas de México, en Acapulco para ser exactos, esta ves en un hotel de 5 estrellas con todos los gastos corriendo a la fundación.

Shun e Hyoga disfrutándose mutuamente en el mar lo suficientemente alejados para que nadie sospechara, Seiya enterrado en la arena, mientras Shiryu leía las noticias en el periódico. Ikki se acercaba con un par de cocos en cada mano entregando una a su amigo.

-Cortesía Saori -bromeó el fénix

-Si no la hubieras convencido de aquel trato - sonrío Shiryu levantando sus gafas para ver al mar - no estaríamos disfrutando nada de esto

-sin duda - exclamo recostándose y dando un sorbo al frescor del agua de coco.

-¿Crees que esta ves salgan? - pregunto Shiryu

-Lo dudo, - respondió Ikki - Shun no saldrá hasta que Hyoga quede exhausto - afirmó en los varios días que llevaban Ikki aprendió que Hyoga se las sufría para tener contento a su hermano y eso de alguna manera lo hacia inmensamente feliz

Los dos guardaron silencio un rato y luego echaron a reír.

En el mar, Shun abrazaba al rubio, sentado en las caderas de este quien parecía agorado, recostado en una de esas llantas gigantes que la hacían de flotador.

-Hyoga - murmuró el pequeño - una ves mas - le suplico, Hyoga abrió un ojo y sonrió.

-Comienzo a arrepentirme de haberme casado contigo - le dijo en tono de burla

-¿qué cosas dices mi amor? - hizo puchero golpeando el pecho del cisne

-desde que usas esa argolla, no he tenido un momento de descanso - bromeó el cisne

-Hyoga - volvió a hacer un puchero el chico

-Es una broma amor - sonrió Hyoga

-Pues ahora te voy a dar tu castigo - exclamó Shun sonriendo pícaramente.

-Definitivamente, hoy tardaran en salir - dijo Seiya desperezándose de la arena, los tres se fueron a comer dejando a Hyoga y a su Shun solos en el mar. Ya regresarían cuando tuviesen hambre....... de otras cosas.

-OWARI-


End file.
